fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Besuch von Miss Gomez
Besuch von Miss Gomez thumb|242px|Google Diese Story handelt davon wie Selena das Glee - Set besucht. Einige Träume gehen in erfüllung und alte Freundschaften werden wieder ins Leben gerufen. Es wird vielleicht einiges sehr unrealistisch sein, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem! :) Es sind alles Selena's Gedanken. Sie erzählt praktisch die Story. ''- by Selina'' Chapter 1 ~ McKinley High Ich war gerade auf Tour und kam von Europa zurück in die USA. Ich machte einen kurzen stop in Los Angeles um meine Familie und Freunde zu besuchen. Von allen wurde ich herzlich empfangen. Ich zeigte ihnen ganz viele Bilder bis mein Handy klingelte. "Selena?" fragte mich eine männliche Stimme die ich schonmal hörte. "Ja? Wer ist da?" fragte ich und schlug mein rechtes Bein über das linke. "Ich bins, Cory!" antwortete mir die Person und ich began zu grinsen. "Coryyy! Wie kommts das du mich anrufst? Hab lang nichts mehr von dir gehört!" fragte ich wieder und spielte mit einer Hand am Kissen rum. "Haha, ich hab gehört du bist gerade in Los Angeles, und ich wollte fragen ob du uns mal am Set besuchen willst!?" antwortete er. Ich wurde aufgeregt "Ja! Sicher komme ich, oh mein gott!" quietschte ich ins Handy. Es war schon immer mein Traum einmal bei glee zu sein, ich hatte schon so lange auf diese Frage gewartet. "Yeah, kommst du morgen?" fragte Cory und wir verabredeten uns. Am Tag danach holte mich Cory mit seinem Auto ab und wir fuhren zum Glee Set in die Paramount Studios. Alles war so groß, es war ein mega Gefühl auch wenn solche Studios für mich normal sind, war es trotzdem anders. Dann standen wir mit dem Auto am Eingang. Cory ließ die Autoscheibe runter und checkte bei der Security ein. Ich hatte eine große Sonnenbrille auf, der Typ hatte mich anscheinend nicht erkannt bis ich sie abnahm. "Guten Morgen Miss Gomez!" sagte er und lächelte. "Guten Morgen!" erwiederte ich. Der Wagen rollte weiter und wir waren auf dem riesen Gelände. Ganz anders als bei Disney. Unbeschreiblich. Ich kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr herraus und Cory musste sich das lachen verkneifen. "Sowas muss doch für dich Alltag sein." grinste Cory und parkte im Schatten neben Halle 14. "Ich muss heute nicht drehen also kann ich dich ohne Zeitdruck durchs Set führen." zwinkerte Cory, stieg aus und öffnete meine Tür. Gelassen gingen wir über den großen Parkplatz und gingen dann zum Set von der McKinley High wo gerade gedreht wurde. Cory unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Security Mann und kam dann zu mir. "Also in 10 Minuten ist Pause, wenn du willst kann ich dir dann alles zeigen." sagte Cory und stellte sich mit mir hinter die Kamera und wir schauten Ryan Murphy über die Schulter. Bis dahin hatte er noch nicht bemerkt das wir hinter ihm Standen doch dann schaute einer der Kamera Leute auffällig zu uns und Ryan drehte sich um. "Selena! Schön dich hier mal zu sehen." flüsterte er und wirkte aufgeregt. "Find ich auch." lachte ich und wir warteten auf die Drehpause. thumb|left|198px|GoogleNun war Pause und Damian McGinty kam auf mich zugerannt. "Oh mein gott, Selena ich liebe dich! Ich hab all deine CDs und Filme und oh mein gott du bist hier!" kreischte er und ich umarmte ihn. "Aw, hi Damian!" lächelte ich und er fragte mich ob wir ein Bild machen könnten. Natürlich sagte ich ja und wir grinsten in die Kamera. "Danke!" sagte er und umarmte mich nochmal. Dann musste er in die Maske. Der Tag am Set fing super toll an. Auch die anderen Glee Stars wie Melissa oder Kevin bemerkten mich und wir unterhielten uns. Alle waren mega freundlich, selbst die von denen ich es nicht erwartet hätte. Doch auch ich war aufgeregt, denn Cory meinte, das wir auch zum "New York" Set gehen würden wo gerade Naya, Lea und Chris drehten. Besonders freute ich mich auf Lea denn sie ist einfach eine wundervolle Person und ich wollte sie schon immer treffen. Nachdem mich alle begrüßten und mit mir redeten liefen wir weiter durch die McKinley High. Alles sah genau so aus wie in der Serie, es fühlte sich an als wäre ich selbst in der Show. Dann kamen wir an der Küche an wo es Essen für die Darsteller gab. "Bedien dich!" sagte Cory und ich griff zu. Von hinten schlich sich Mark an der wusste das ich zu Besuch kommen würde. "Ich hab was für dich." sagte er und gab mir ein Teller pickles. Super niedlich. Ich bedankte mich und er verschwand wieder. Ich verschlang den Teller innerhalb von 3 Minuten. Dann gingen wir weiter bis wir am Ende der McKinley ankamen. "Okay jetzt geht's zum New York Set!" sagte Cory und wieder gingen wir über den Parkplatz wo wir zufällig Heather trafen. Ich kannte sie von Spring Breakers, und wie immer streckte sie mir die Zunge raus. "Selly G!" rief sie und umarmte mich. "Heatherrrrrr!" sagte ich und sie verschwand in der McKinley. Chapter 2 ~ New York Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Glee